NothingNeko
by myathestoryteller
Summary: she was nothing compared to his everything, and she worshiped him. he sent her away, and she could barely remember him. bonds were to bbe to him only as she had. hp in later chapters. be patient!
1. Chapter 1

She just wanted her legs back. she had not walked in five years. her legs were withered, any muscles they one had rotted away in her years in a wheelchair. They were about to be taken off. One more day. She just needed one more day. She performed the ceremony. All the components for a healthy leg. She would give anything.

She had no friends her age. Her voice brought her pain. They all agreed she had the loveliest singing voice, and yet all she longed for was to share it with others. They thought it was contagious, a disease. when it was a birth defect. I

t was going well blue lightning spinning round her when it turned black and purple. Her legs dissolved, taken. The blackness eventually took all of her slowly, painfully. When she was gone she was in a space of white, a figure in front of her.

She sobbed."I just wanted a bond with someone. No one wanted to know the girl with useless legs. I found a book that told me how to get my legs back. I didn't think, I acted." The figure smiled.

"**Have a bond with me then, precious girl. play with me, talk with me, watch with me. the world is my plaything, will you be my partner?" **the figure had a voice of everyone, every single voice was there, melded into one voice, echoing around her.

"Yes sir. You have offered and I accept. may I sing for you every one in a while? singing was my greatest joy and my greatest sadness. I had no one to give my voice to. though you voice is everything, and compared to it mine is nothing."

"**Then let your name be Nothing. And you may call me everything. I shall have to remember that name. it is one of the better ones."**

And so the bargain was set. They talked and they played and they watched. and when the fancy took Nothing she sang for everything. Everything gave her ears and a tail, taught her how to play piano and helped her walk. he gave flowers of stone and cloth and the time flew.

Nothing, as she forgot her true name, was content. She learned that everything loved breaking bonds, for he believed that the only bond should be with him. and he killed one baby as it was born. The woman knew alchemy, what Nothing knew to be what she used. the woman came in front of them, and Nothing stepped back. she was not the master, Everything was. She now worshiped him. She would do whatever he wanted, sing when he wanted, anything but kill. She had developed his hatred of bonds with everyone but him for a different reason. she had never had a bond with anyone but him and if she hadn't, why did others. When his judgment was done, the doors of the great stone gates opened behind her. Black hands reached, and grabbed the forlorn woman. Everything turned to Nothing.

"**Ah my precious neko, the bond shall soon be formed, and then visibly broken. You shall aid me in my destruction of the biggest bond yet to come, will you not? I shall have to send you through the gate, but you are still my precious little Nothing-Neko. Never forget your bond with me."**

Nothing nodded.

Years passed, and eventually the bond was formed. An unbreakable bond formed of blood and alchemy. Nothing was not allowed to speak to the boys, and the boys were not allowed to glimpse her. Eventually the time came that she was to leave the void.

"**Your voice is mine, and so you will only say what I allow you. you must hate me so I alter you memories of me, and I shall take what you originally gave to me, your legs. The bonded are coming soon to the place that you shall go to. Goodbye, my dearest Nothing-Neko."**

The black hands took her, and her mind filled with alchemical knowledge. Eventually the knowledge was too much, and she blacked out. When she came to, she was bleeding. Her legs were stumps, two inches below the waist. That was all she noticed before she blacked out again.

**A/N I am in despair. My best friend just told me that FMA is not real. I refuse to believe her. I would write more but I have no idea how to get from one inspiration to the next. those who are reading I'll come back, the next chapter will be back soon.**

**Reviews favourites and alerts make me update faster. as always, looking for a beta reader. Flames will be read as I eat marshmallows. Harry potter coming later. thinking of a sequel with soul eater!**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well, I have two hours an d am bored of solitaire and fantasizing about a shirtless Edward. Hope this is good. OMG I forgot! I do not own FMA. That belongs to the cow lady and Funimation. Harry Potter belongs to JK rowling, but that comes later.**

Winry was taking a break. It was no good worrying about Ed, he would never, ever, listen, even if it was good advice. She turned a corner, idly humming a tune. What ache came upon shocked her. A girl, surrounded but a pool of blood, with no legs.

"Den! Go get granny! We need to help her!" she shouted to den, who had been ambling along with her. Den barked once and ran of

**Shirtless Edward Elric line break!**

Nothing awoke, she was in a bed. A white bed. She started struggling. Not again. Not another hospital! They would tale off her legs! After slight thrashing, she realized that _He_ had taken her legs. Had he taken her voice too? She tried to talk. Nothing came out. She started screaming silently. After 5 minuets of non-stop soundless screaming, she broke down into sobs. At least she could still make a sobbing sound. A lemon haired girl came.

"Granny! Our guest is awake!" she shouted. Nothing winced. Her poor ears. She touched her ears. Well at least her identity was intact. Nothing-Neko. She couldn't remember who named her, only that she had loved it, and it(?) had betrayed her. She stopped sobbing. Who was Granny? Where was she? And most importantly, WHO WAS _HE_?

Winry looked at their 'guest'. She had light brown hair, almost blond, was emancipated and had hazel eyes. They were currently almost brown, but seemed like they were lighter. She had what seemed to be cat ears on top of her head, and a tail was lying limp beside her. It seemed as if she had to call Edward. She sigh=ed, there was no denying it, she had to call Edward to get more information. The girl looked up. Her eyes had brightened to a different color than she had been expecting, they were now bright green. The girl moved her mouth, as if to speak, and was annoyed, not surprised, when nothing came out. She acted as if she was writing something, and looked to winry expectantly. Winry understood, and brought paper and a pencil to the girl. The girl looked at her, as if contemplating.

_Where are my legs? _she wrote, looking at Winry.

"I don't know. I was hoping you knew."

_I was someplace, a hospital I think. They were going to take my legs. I did what the book told me and it was working… _the sentence trailed off.

"Did you know what you were doing?

_Alchemy. The book called it alchemy. I had everything I needed for my legs. I was going to be normal. The last time I had walked, I was five years old. When the black took me, I woke up in a white space. __he__ was there we made a bargain. there was a woman, and then he told me something. That was late. _

"Late?"

_I was, there long. Saw war, bond father in love. Sad._

"Bond father?"

_I am here to… break bond. __He__ hates bonds. I did. Do not now. Was wrong to. Jealous._

"Jealous?"

_Of people with bonds to others. __He __did one good thing for me. Taught all is one, one is all. Tired. Sleep._

"Of course. Go to sleep now." Winry tone was gentle. She turned and closed the door softly.

Nothing woke. She was hungry. There was a short woman sitting by her bed. She grabbed the pencil and paper

_Hello._

"Hello. You look like you haven't eaten in a while. Hungry?" the woman looked nice even if her voice was gruff. Nothing nodded.

"W have some stew downstairs. Just let me get you into the wheelchair." Nothing nodded. She grabbed the pen and notepad. The woman picked her up and put her into a wheelchair. Nothing then wheeled herself down the ramp to the first stair. She wheeled herself to the third spot at the table, one without a chair. She then started eating the food as fast as she could.

_Thank you. That was good. I hadn't eaten for a long time._

"You're welcome." The lemon headed girl went upstairs to do something.

"What is your name? You can call me Granny Pinako, and the girl was Winry."

_Nothing-Neko_

"Well we will just call you Neko. Nothing is depressing." Winrys voice could be heard shouting at some one. Neko wheeled herself to the window, and looked out to see a golden haired boy lying on the ground holding hid heas. Behind him was a muscular man in a uniform, holding a box with a shattered suit of armour. The boy was missing am arm, Neko noticed, and his footsteps sounded different, one normal, one sounding metallic.

_Who is he?_

"That is our cash cow, Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist,

_No! he is half the bond! Hide me! __He__ wants all his bonds broken. My presence here is to hurt him!_

"But he can help you."

_All I want are my legs and to be away from __Him__!_

"he can help you."

_How? I am a curse on him, here only to harm him._

"Granny! I heard you had a new guest! A chimera, Winry said? My automail broke on the way here." Ed grinned sheepishly,

"Yes. Neko, this is Ed. Ed this is Nothing-Neko. We call her Neko because ?Nothing is just depressing."

Neko nodded her head in recognition. Winry raced down the stairs.

"Edward! What did you do to my automail. OH never mind, where is it?"

**Shirtless Edward Elric line break!**

Neko was hiding in the attic. Winry was yelling at Edward for breaking something called automail, and the man caring the armour had almost squashed her. The armour itself talked. That was slightly creepy, and she couldn't talk to it. She couldn't sing, laugh, yell, or make any noise with her throat. Eventually Edward came up, and sat next to her.

"Hey." His voice was mellow, as warm as the air around him.

_Hello. Can you give me my legs back? _That was first question she asked to anyone new now. All had looked slightly disturbed, except for Ed. He just laughed sadly.

"If I could do that, Al would have his body back."

_Oh. I am here because I wanted legs. I had the ingredients, but __He__ wouldn't let me have legs. He gave me ears and a tail. that's why he added Neko. I am nothing compared to his everything. I am Nothing. Nothing-Neko._

The boy, Ed?, stiffened.

"Where was he?"

_White. He was in white. There were games and singing. Do you know where I can find a piano? He took my voice for his, but would he take away a gift he gave himself?_

"What gift?"

_He taught me how to play the piano. _

The boy wheeled her across the attic to a dusty piano. Neko blew the dust of and tenderly keyed a few notes. She smiled and started playing, a sweet melody, though slightly sad. Its tone suddenly changed, becoming melancholy, and turning, it told of a life of sadness, turned into a hope, only to be crushed. She played of anger, of hope, despair, and oddly enough, happiness. At the end, she reverently closed the piano, smiling sadly at him.

_I was happy with him, he was my friend. My first friend. He will break your bond. He always will. Be it with death or doubt, he will break all bonds. He hates them, and I hated them. I had no bond before him, so I thought everyone should have a bond only with him as well. Bonds are little strings attached to your color. Winry is gold. So are all the others, but you and the armour. You are black. As am I and the suit of armour your second thickest bond is attached to. Do you know why? And do you know where I can find a book on the changing of one into another? He gave me some knowledge, but not nearly enough. I want to learn." _as she looked on, a small thin bond attached itself from her to him. She coughed, and there was a noise. She laughed, a noise! She tried to talk, and there was nothing, but she could make noise!

Edward looked at the strange girl, trying to process what had happened. The girl was happy. But why? She had been talking, giving him far more information than he could process at one time, and then laughed. But then he realize that they had said that she could make no noise, so even a laugh would be exiting for her. And why did she not know alchemy's name, but know what it was? Too many questions. There was no help for it, he had to talk to Colonel Bastard.

**A/N reveiws make me update faster! I love Nothing. Don't worry more will be revealed next chapter. This took about four days, so be appreciative! To those who are reading Questions Unanswered, don't worry, I'll update soon! Do you want a royed? I can do slight shonan ai but only if you squint.**


	3. Adoption Notice

This Story is up for adoption. It has no plot, and is going nowhere. I am very sorry


End file.
